Another Side, Another Story
by SasukeSharingan
Summary: Itachi reflects on his past, showing what he did and what he plans to do. Were there certain problems that stopped him and Kisame from capturing Narutokun that weren't shown before? Or was it just that it wasn't time to capture him yet? Note:One shot Fic


SasukeSharingan here. How's it goin guys? Enjoy the March break? I know I did. Well during the week after March Break I made a new fanfic. It's a one shot deal so no chapters to it, its just a one whole big chapter thing. So this one is already complete aside from my others:p. I'm trying to finish those ones but ive been very busy. Wait till the summer, I have all the time in the world and trust me, ill get at least one chapter up. I also got Kingdom Hearts 2 so i feel like doing a KH fanfic. Anyways this story is about how Itachi and Kisame tried to get Naruto around Episode 80 to 86. Somewhere around that range. This story shows it through Itachi's perspective. So without delay, enjoy!

* * *

_**Another Side, Another Story**_

"_I have no regrets…I have my own goals now. What happened to the Uchiha Clan is something of the past now, which must be forgotten. I have thrown everything away, including the village of Konoha. If you are still listening to my story, I shall tell you the rest of it. My name is Uchiha Itachi. I am with the organization called "Akatsuki", and my partner is Hoshigaki Kisame. Akatsuki's goal is to capture the "Jinchuurikis" so to extract the tailed demons out of them. Kisame and I are after Uzumaki Naruto, for the Kyuubi inside of him. This is why I went back with Kisame to Konoha. If you have listened to my story so far then I shall tell you what happened._"

Itachi and Kisame were on top of the walls that protected Konoha from the outside world. They were wearing their Akatsuki robes and their hats with bells. In the distance they saw Orochimaru retreating from the village. They stared at the village.

"They were able to avoid complete destruction, but it looks like the damage was great." said Kisame.

"The village that prospered like no other…has become pitiful." replied Itachi.

Kisame turned to Itachi, then looked back at the village.

"That's out of character. So even a person like you has an attachment to his home village?"

"No. I don't."

"_After Orochimaru's attack we felt it was time for us to move into Konoha. So we began to walk on the road to the doors that lead into the village. I remember it clearly, it was very foggy._"

Itachi and Kisame were walking right into Konoha when all of a sudden the guard stopped them.

"Um, excuse me…" said the guard turning to them.

Itachi gave him a cold look and the guard then became unconscious.

"_The guard was lucky. If he dared to fight us he would have suffered more serious consequences. We then decided to lay low in a small snack bar called "Dumplinss", waiting for the right time to strike…but it wasn't a good idea. We then had problems from some ninjas of Konoha who I actually knew. Hatake Kakashi appeared in front of the shop and so did Kurenai and Asuma. It seemed they slowly caught on to our presence, especially Kakashi._ _So _to_ avoid confrontation we decided to walk along the river, looking for our target, but it seems it was impossible for our mission to be easy._"

Kurenai and Asuma confronted Itachi and Kisame.

"You are not from this village, are you? Why did you come here?" asked Asuma.

"It's been a while, Asuma-san, Kurenai-san." said Itachi.

Asuma then became suspicious. "If you know us, you must be a former ninja of this village."

Itachi then grabbed his hat and lifted it a little. They saw his Sharingan eyes and then were shocked.

"Y-You're…" Asuma said surprised.

Itachi took off his hat revealing his face and he unbuttoned his robe a little with one hand sticking out. The wind then calmly blew.

"No doubt about it, it's…Uchiha…Itachi." said Asuma. They noticed the line going through the Konoha symbol on his forehead protector.

"You know these people, Itachi-san? Then I should introduce myself, too." said Kisame. He grabbed his hat and threw it to the floor revealing his face. "Hoshigaki Kisame. Nice to make your acquaintance."

"You're not making any acquaintances here…I'm going to eliminate you two right here, right now." Asuma told him.

"Itachi-san, it seems like you're hated in this village."

"I also know you." Kurenai told Kisame. "Hoshigaki Kisame, former Hidden Village of Mist ninja. You're a renegade ninja wanted by numerous countries, including the Country of Water, for assassinating a feudal lord and sabotage, as well as various other crimes…"

"You're S-rank felons in the bingo book." Asuma told them. He then turned to Itachi. "Itachi, you came back to this village after what you pulled…You've got a lot of guts coming here."

"Asuma-san, Kurenai-san…Please don't get involved with my work. I have no intention of killing you." Itachi told them.

"That's not something that a guy who killed his own clan members can say. I know that you wouldn't come here without a reason…What is your purpose?" asked Asuma.

Kisame then grabbed his sword, the "Samehada", and slammed it across the ground. "This person is quite annoying. Shall I kill him?" asked Kisame.

"It looks like we cannot leave this village without a fight…But don't overdo it. Your moves stand out too much." Itachi told him.

"Then it's settled." Kisame lifted up his Samehada and rested it on his shoulder. It was a fierce showdown. Itachi threw his hat on the floor.

"_At this time I was sure we had the advantage, but things got more difficult…_"

Kisame tried to slice Asuma but he dodged it. Kisame quickly lifted his sword and tried to hit him again but Asuma quickly pulled out his trench knife weapons and put one on each hand to block Kisame's Samehada. Kurenai went behind Asuma and did hand seals. She closed her eyes and she began to disappear.

Itachi looked closely at her with his Sharingan. "This is…an illusionary technique."

Asuma was being overpowered by the sword. "I can't believe I'm being overpowered by just the tip of a sword…This guy is strong."

The sword was now on Asuma's shoulder. "My big blade, Samehada…" said Kisame as he cut open Asuma. "Does not slice. It shaves!"

Asuma grabbed his arm in pain as it began to bleed.

"_Kisame was having his fun. Kurenai tried a sneak attack on us but she underestimated my Sharingan. We had more problems as Kakashi appered._"

Itachi turned around and saw Kakashi with a kunai to his neck. "Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi was using kage bunshin to have another body protecting Asuma.

"_It seemed Kakashi knew a lot about us…maybe even too much. Kisame was feeling good and confident from fighting Asuma and Kurenai, but he was underestimating Kakashi. I told him to not fight him. Instead I would take the matter into my own hands and finish him off quick by getting more serious. I started to use my jutsu a lot faster than before and decided it was time to finish the battle with my "Mangekyou Sharingan". I would use up a lot of chakra but it had to be done._"

Itachi was now facing Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma.

"I'm impressed that you can use your Sharingan so well even though you are not part of the Uchiha Clan. But your body is not an Uchiha body, which the eye needs to work best." Itachi told Kakashi.

"He's right. I tire easily." said Kakashi in his head.

Itachi closed his eyes. "I will show you why the clan of Uchiha was feared and reputed to be unmatched. The Sharingan…The Bloodline Limit's true power." Itachi began to slowly open his eyes revealing his Sharingan in the form of the Mangekyou.

"Could this be…This is bad!" Kakashi said to himself surprised. "You two! Don't look into his eyes!" he shouted to Kurenai and Asuma.

"_As if there was any hope left for him. He wasn't from the Uchiha Clan, and thus he stood no chance against the special Sharingan eye technique. The illusionary technique, Tsukuyomi (God of the Moon). I made him feel 72 hours of katanas going through him. I consumed a lot of chakra but it was enough to cripple him. He later asked a question if I was after Sasuke, my pitiful little brother. I gave him a simple answer though._"

"No. We're after the Fourth Hokage's legacy." Itachi told them.

"What are they…" Kurenai said to herself. She didn't understand what they meant.

"Naruto? Are you after the Nine-Tails inside Naruto? I know that you two aren't the only ones who are moving around. The name of your organization was Akatsuki, was it?" asked Kakashi.

Itachi and Kisame looked very surprised.

"Akatsuki?" asked Asuma.

"Kisame, we're going to take Kakashi-san. Let's have the other two disappear." Itachi told him.

"_It seems more surprises and problems came about. Someone was researching about us and our information leaked out, and Gai showed up causing more problems. We couldn't eliminate Asuma and Kurenai, nor get Kakashi-san._"

"Kisame. We're going to stop. We didn't come here to start a war. Unfortunately, fighting any more is nonsense. We're leaving." Itachi told him.

"I was just starting to get excited…Very well." replied Kisame. They both disappeared.

"_We were on top of a cliff watching Naruto and Jiraiya walking. It seems the mission was still dangerous. Especially the little reunion we had with an ex-Akatsuki member._"

"Kisame. Let's move out." Itachi told him.

"Yeah." replied Kisame.

"Itachi-san, Kisame-san. It's been a while when we were all together like this…" said a voice behind them.

Itachi and Kisame turned around and saw someone they least expected.

"Orochimaru!" they both shouted.

"Surprised to see me? I came to say hello." Orochimaru told them.

Itachi looked at his arms and there were bandages around them. "I'm surprised you're even moving. I thought after what happened to you, you would be resting. How did you find us?" asked Itachi.

"Come now! I know everything Akatsuki wants to do…your little scheme. I know how you'll move."

Kisame pulled out the Samehada. "If you dare get in our way, we'll kill you. Ex-Akatsuki member or not."

"This is the thanks I get for not killing the Kyuubi brat? I left him alive just for you guys though I did put the Five Element Seal on him. Jiraiya might have released it though. I have a request."

"What?" asked Itachi.

"Do not kill Sasuke-kun. Let him live."

"I know what you are up to. You want the Sharingan by using your new forbidden jutsu. It's too bad you can't use you arms though." Itachi told him. He then turned to Kisame. "Kisame, we need to eliminate him."

Kisame charged at him with his sword. Orochimaru smiled. Just as about Kisame was about to slash him, Orochimaru opened his mouth and a sword came out. He blocked the attack and had snakes coming from his sleeve. They wraped around Kisame's leg and he moved back to trip him to the ground. Itachi quickly pulled out three kunais and ran at Orochimaru. Orochimaru quickly put his sword back in his mouth and the snakes went back in his sleeve. Itachi quickly stabbed him but he turned into a pile of mud.

"Kawarimi?" asked Itachi.

Kisame got back up. Orochimaru was no where in sight but they heard his voice. "Itachi-san, Kisame-san. Don't ruin my dream or I will destroy Akatsuki. That is a promise."

"You think he will?" asked Kisame.

"He won't…not yet anyways. If he does, we'll be ready. Let's go pay Naruto-kun a visit."

"_We found out Naruto-kun was staying at a hotel with Jiraiya. We put a spell on a girl to lure the idiot out. Now was the perfect time to strike. Little did we know, or I should say "little did I know", was that I was going to see a familiar face._"

Itachi knocked on the door where Naruto was staying. Naruto opened it and saw his face. He didn't know what to do but felt a cold feeling go down his back. Naruto saw his Sharingan.

"Sasuke? No…Who is he? The same Sharingan as Sasuke…" Naruto was confused.

Kisame then came out. "To think that this little boy has the Nine-Tails within him…"

"How does he know about the Nine-Tails?"

"Naruto-kun, you're coming with us. Let's go outside." Itachi told him.

"These guys aren't just chumps…" said Naruto as he walked outside of the room into the hallway.

"Itachi-san, it would be annoying if he moved around. Perhaps we should cut off a leg or two." said Kisame grabbing his Samehada.

"What did he say?" Naruto asked himself worried.

Itachi didn't say anything so Kisame went ahead with the idea. "Then I shall." he said walking closer to Naruto.

"It's been a long time…" said Itachi.

Kisame turned around to Itachi in confusion. Then he saw a boy behind them. "Sasuke." said Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi." said Sasuke with anger.

"Uchiha Itachi? said Naruto with a shock. "An Uchiha like Sasuke…" he said in his head. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated.

"The Sharingan…And he's very similar to you. Who is he?" asked Kisame.

"My little brother."

"This must be Sasuke, the boy Orochimaru mentioned earliar." Kisame said in his head. "I heard the entire Uchiha clan was killed…by you." Kisame told Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi! I'm going to kill you!" shouted Sasuke.

"This guy is the guy Sasuke wants to kill?" Naruto said starting to realize. Itachi turned around to face Sasuke.

"Like you said…I hated you, detested you…And just to kill you, I've…" said Sasuke furiously. He activated the technique, Chidori and started to pull the collar of his shirt down. "I've survived!" he yelled.

"Sasuke!" shouted Naruto.

"Chidori?" asked Itachi.

"I'm going to kill you!" he yelled as he ran with Chidori, ripping the wall apart. "Die!" He lunged towards him but Itachi quickly blocked the attack by grabbing his wrist. It was cancelled out.

"_He tried so hard, but he was still no match. What he lacked was hatred. I broke his wrist and Kisame was about to get Naruto, but it seemed Jiraiya wasn't with that woman anymore. He caught on and saved Naruto. Sasuke was still persistent as ever, so I decided to end this conflict, hoping it would cripple him for a long time, so Orochimaru wouldn't have him. I activated the Mangekyou and used Tsukuyomi on my little brother causing him mental damage. He eventually became unconscious but a serious problem came up. The legendary Sannin, Jiraiya._"

Jiraiya put his hands on the ground and the whole hallway became sticky like the insides of a frog. "Ninpou Gamaguchi Shibari (Frog Mouth Trap)."

Sasuke sunk into the wall out of Itachi's grasp and the floor started to wrap around Kisame's feet.

"You're out of luck, Itachi, Kisame. You're inside my stomach, now. I summoned the esophagus of a gigantic frog from the Myouboku Mountain's rock inn. You two are wanted criminals anyway. I'll turn you two into food for this rock frog."

"What is this?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto! You stay still. Don't worry, this is my technique."

Itachi began to understand the danger they were in and turned to Kisame. "Kisame, come."

Kisame broke loose and started to run.

"It's useless! No one has ever escaped from this before." Jiraiya told them.

Itachi then ran ahead with Kisame behind him. The walls were closing in on them.

"The wall of meat is closing in on us." said Kisame worried. The wall then shot out arm like pieces of meat. Kisame quickly turned around and started hacking at them, then kept running. More kept coming at them as the walls became smaller. "The wall is faster than us. At this rate…"

Itachi then closed his eyes as they were running and re-opened them. He was using his Mangekyou Sharingan and he activated Amaterasu (God of the Sun). Black fire surrounded both of them and it blew up the wall.

"Wha…" said Jiraiya confused as he heard a huge explosion. He quickly ran to where it came from.

"Perverted Hermit?" said Naruto confused. He followed him. "What's wrong?" He then saw the large whole with traces of black fire around it. "They're gone…" Jiraiya was surprised that they escaped since no one else has ever done it before.

"_We then retreated the area, heading to the outskirts of the area. It was time to pull back and bide our time._"

Hoping along the river was Itachi and Kisame retreating.

"Why must we retreat? You could've…" said Kisame as he was interrupted.

"There is no need to hurry with Naruto at his current level. Also, I must rest myself somewhere for a while." Itachi then started thinking to himself. "I had to use Tsukuyomi, and was even forced to use Amaterasu." He then deactivated his Sharingan.

They made it to the outskirts of the area and there were two other Akatsuki members waiting for them.

"I didn't expect you two to come here." said Itachi.

"Sasori-san, it seems Itachi has become tired and cranky, yeah." said Deidara laughing.

"You two failed at capturing the Kyuubi?" asked Sasori.

"We didn't fail! Why don't you two go run along and do your own mission?" asked Kisame.

"It's too early to capture him. Let Naruto-kun develop some more, then we'll grab him. And Kisame is right, what about _your_ mission? Your one-tail Jinchuuriki, Sabaku no Gaara?" asked Itachi.

"Now's not a good time, yeah. After what Orochimaru did to not only Konoha, but also the Sand village, they are probably at high alert with no Kazekage, yeah. Better to wait." answered Deidara.

"But I did manage to make a new puppet. Those Sand ninjas are so stupid. They didn't even notice that the body of the Kazekage was missing." Sasori told them.

"Are we going back to the base?" asked Itachi.

"If you're done your fun with your Jinchuuriki, then yes." answered Sasori. They all left.

"_That was my story thus far. Now I am waiting, waiting for the right time to strike, and when that day comes, I'll be ready. If you have read my story up to this point I thank you. There aren't many who do. This is my life, as a Uchiha, as an Akatsuki member._"

* * *

Wasn't that cool?My honest opinion is that it isnt my best writing and it could have been better, but meh, I enjoyed writing it. Hope u enjoyed reading it too:p. Later people, I'll update soon on my other fanfics. 


End file.
